


Disciplinary Action

by MistressAlmasy



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Face Slapping, Humiliation, I think it is a one shot, Light Bondage, Lots of Body Fluids, One Shot, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, enigmatic seifer, gagging, my OC is an arrogant stubborn hothead, there's really lots of spit around the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressAlmasy/pseuds/MistressAlmasy
Summary: Returning from a failed SEED exam, CG runs into trouble with the head of the disciplinary committee.
Relationships: Seifer Almasy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> Some playful but very dirty smut with an old OC. They had a fling once. Enjoy everyone!

With a humming sound, the truck drove into the parking lot. As it found its spot for the night and came to a halt, the engine fell asleep under the dark yellow glow lighting up the space. It was a warm light looking down on the worn down vehicle, one that signalled you were home now. A side-door slid open and a bunch of students jumped out, tugged at their SEED jackets to make them a good fit again, stretched their limbs and was evidently happy to be at the end of their day. A double-beep sound followed by a pressure lock falling in place closed the mission for good. Some of the young adults shook the instructor’s hand and stuck around for some chit-chat, the rest just waved goodbye and left.

It was a quiet night at Balamb Garden and everything was going the way it usually went every night. The last few classes closed up, students were scattered throughout the hallways for some last gossip before heading into their quarters or the caféteria, study rooms were locked up one by one and echoing through the main hall there was a disappointed outcry over hot dogs being sold out yet again.  
Among the few figures making their way around the garden hall were two people who had just returned from their mission. 

“Man, can you believe they are just going to ignore everything I did just because I forgot to change my clothes?”  
The short woman turned to the guy keeping her company while walking to the quarters. “Everything was fine. The soldiers didn’t even notice. And what if they did, I could always go double-spy plot and have a dramatic breakdown during interrogation where I admit I was trying to plant a trail to the Garden cause I hold a grudge with them and am not actually involved with SEED.”  
The young man’s shoes squeaked on the polished Garden floor when he stopped in his tracks and hesitantly weighed in.  
“Look, CG. … … It’s a fair assessment to say you really botched this one.”  
CG also stopped and looked at her fellow student. Her face was closed-off, lips pressed together tightly and she was clearly arguing with herself what she was going to say to Grit. A few seconds passed and it was clear which path had won. She blurted it all out, getting angrier and louder with each word, wildly gesturing with both hands. “No. No - it is not. I made it into the town center. I was taken for a soldier on leave running into a former unit. They told me where I can find Squad B and gave me a rundown what traps to watch out for. They TOLD ME what to WATCH OUT FOR. What in the world gives this -” She quickly looked around to make sure enough people were in audible range and then formed a tunnel in front of her mouth with both her hands and took a deep breath “ - this DUMB CUNT TREPE WHO WAS ALREADY DEMOTED ONCE -” CG briefly paused and put her thumb and index finger between her eyebrows to rub her face before continuing “ - what gives her the genius idea to rush in and pull me out of there before I can even get started just because I’m wearing the Balamb Garden jersey. FUCK.” She kicked the bench next to them but her co-student wasn’t fazed.  
“Have you considered she might be right?”  
For a brief moment CG was so stunned by that reply she forgot to be angry at the instructor cancelling her test and zoned out on why she was talking to this guy in the first place.  
“Bullshit.” 

Grit, whose actual name was Alex Magritte, but CG thought that name sounded too much like a sissy French painter than an elite mercenary, decided to go through with this. He wasn’t fond of blindly raging at people “just because”. And at least this time, Quistis had had a point. “It’s not bullshit. Do you know why they were giving you information so willingly? You don’t. There’s a really good chance they noticed your shirt and were trying to lure you into a trap by pretending to play your game.”  
That was the spark that made the powder keg explode. “Dude. What the fuck are you saying!?”  
CG closed the distance between them with two huge steps and pushed Grit forcefully towards the fountain. He stumbled backwards, bumping into another student on the way and taking a decorative plant down as his arms were trying to find something to hold on to. “Go fuck yourself. You would never say this to any of your friends. It’s because I’m so short, right?” Stepping over the smashed vase and earth on the tiles, she pushed him again, this time making sure to put all her weight into it. “Piece of shit. As if that’s the only option. Fuck you, man.” The last shove did the job - his knees gave in at the fountain ledge and he fell backwards into the water encircling the ground floor.  
Mustering the brown-haired SEED awkwardly sitting on his ass with legs spread wide open, drenched in water and fumbling the water out of his eyes, CG gave a satisfied grunt. Her voice turned back to normal. “Damn Grit, you can really piss off for a while. Should I call your queen Quistis over and tell her you’re wet and ready to get fucked by her?” Laughing at her own joke and the visual of Grit in the fountain like a stranded magikarp, she turned away. 

Unfortunately she did not get very far. Her departure was stopped short by a tall blonde guy whose large and gloved hands came to rest on her shoulders and held her in place.  
“And where do you think you’re going, CG?”  
CG suppressed her laughter by biting her lip and cleared her throat. “Seifer, not now. Please.”  
His voice had a warm quality to it, but his tone did not.  
“You’ve repeated enough years to know that, as laid out in section 4.1D, the Garden’s conduct requirements prohibit outside-of-class fighting on the premises.”  
He nodded towards the broken plant on the ground. “You’ve also demolished academy property. Disciplinary action on that alone is 3 days community work.”  
The short cadet looked up at him with raised eyebrows. “Dude, you’ve got to be kidding me.” She stepped away under his grip and started gesturing. “Obviously Grit smashed the plant, not me and we also haven’t been fighting, per definition that would require him to also-”  
Seifer held a finger in front of his lips, the action causing her to involuntarily stop talking as a reaction and stare at him. The blonde’s scarred face was hard to read, but one thing was sure: he could stare at people without blinking for a very long time. After some moments a smug smile showed up on his face and, crossing his arms in front of his chest, he resumed. “Don’t. Or I’ll write you up for community work the whole trimester.”  
Weighing the pros and cons of a clever retort and the probabilities of actual community work being pushed onto her against one another, CG glared at him but decided to stay silent. For a brief moment Seifer met her glare with the remains of his smug smile, then he pulled off his gloves, turned away and fumbled for something in his long grey coat.  
While CG was waiting for Seifer to finish whatever it was that he was doing, a few students passed them by to enter the passage leading to the quarters. One of them was Grit, who not only left a trail of wet footsteps on the stone floor but also made sure to both establish and also keep slightly gleeful eye-contact until he disappeared in the next hallway.  
“There we go.” Seifer turned back to CG and handed her a leaflet. “2 weeks. Report there tomorrow morning before class.” He slowly put his gloves back on while mustering her. “Since you likely failed your test again today, you do have class tomorrow and are not due at the principal’s office. What a shame, as usual.”  
She wanted to strangle him. That remark was the last straw for CG. She closed the distance between them and looked up at him, her index finger forcefully hitting his chest once.  
„You know, you really need to -„  
Seifer looked down on her and without a word took three slow steps forward, forcing her to stumble backwards.  
When her back was just a few inches away from one of the pillars, he stopped.  
Their eyes were still locked on one another, but where CG‘s face was slightly flushed from anger and an increasing blend of embarrassment and excitement, Seifer remained unmoved.  
After what seemed like an eternity of silence (but likely was just 5 seconds) passed between them, the towering blonde licked his lips, remarked „That‘s what I thought.“ and stepped back.  
Then he turned around and gave another reminder. „Tomorrow morning, shorty. Don‘t forget.“  
CG also turned around and continued on her way to her quarters. Why did he always have to be this way. And what was with this impeccable timing of his as if he always knew the worst time to show up. Not enough that she failed the test, no, of course he had to catch her blowing off some steam. As if he‘d never acted out at school, bah. Her thoughts were racing. „Yeah, fuck you too.“ she mumbled under her breath. „Insufferable asshat.“ 

Suddenly a violent push hit her back and she tripped over her feet and fell down on her knees, much to the amusement of the two girls coming out of the outside lounge section.  
She pushed herself back up and turned to swear at the dude who shoved her but to her surprise no one was to be seen anywhere. The giggling girls pointed towards the other end of the hallway.  
Standing there was Seifer, grinning at her and casting minor blasts of Aero at leaves and pieces of paper lying on the ground.  
The anger building up in her chest felt like she was about to explode. After dusting off her pants, she started to lift her right hand to flip him a finger but when his grin became even more malicious, she changed her mind and just combed her hair back with her fingers and then turned around to leave for good now. Fuck this. It had been enough for one day.

The room was small, like all the ones for cadets were. She was already lucky she didn’t have to share one though. At least with Squall Leonheart in charge of the Garden now, there was some room for discussion if you were an anti-social twat. Then, once you graduated or started working a real job for the Garden, you usually received a bigger one. There was a bed, a small desk, a shelf that was integrated into the wall. The bathroom door was pretty much hidden behind hoodies and jackets. SEEDs were supposed to be some base level of tidy, but CG’s room had evidently been in use by her for a very long time. Pulling off the cursed Balamb Garden sweater and tossing it somewhere under the desk to other discarded clothes and a stack of storage boxes with an Occult Fan edition peeking out, she fell onto the bed disgruntled and stomped against the wall with one foot.  
The metal-reinforced boots made a loud thump and CG glanced at the alarm clock next to her bed. Not much later than eight, so no need to worry about not keeping the peace at night just yet.  
With her right hand she reached over her head and pressed a few buttons on her alarm clock. There was a short beeping sound and then the silence was disrupted by small speakers in the wall shelf coming to life and playing some old Pandora’s Edge album.  
The blonde woman closed her eyes and sunk deep into the music, her right foot tapping  
along to the beat on the bed.  
Darkness Weeps was a great track. Not only a dark ominous beat, but it also caught the mood so well of that day the moon creatures flooded Centra.  
She’d only seen it on the news screens in Galbadia but that shit had been crazy. Back then she decided to put her aggression to some good use and apply for a spot at one of the Gardens. Nowadays there weren’t many of those monsters left, the SEEDs had taken good care of cleaning up the mess after the Galbadian war. If she ever got around to finishing her training, most missions would probably be eliminating political targets and whatever other sketchy shit people paid money for these days.  
“And in the crimson light we saw ten thousand creatures maybe more…”  
That line always evoked the memory of that endless stream, looking like fresh blood, pouring down through space. What an awful sight. Public news said it had been a Galbadian space weapon built by blackmailed Esthar engineers, but since she was at Garden, CG knew that witches had been involved. The power that came with being a witch must be insane. Her fingers slid into her pocket and she played around with the butterfly knife, half opening it and fidgeting with the bumpy grip. Ever since that Firaga incident at Galbadia Garden two years ago, people were being absolute asses about her magic stock and she had to register every spell. At least Balamb Garden had taken her in instead of the board booting her out of the program entirely. Sometimes she wondered why she even put up with this bullshit still, but it’s not like there were any better places to go.

At least Seifer was here. He was being an ass most of the time, but also just as much of a tease. They never talked about what happened that one night - had it already been half a year since then? The thought of getting a sequel one day had helped CG through many a boring night. The chances of him ever talking about it were non existent, but deep down, she craved to hear about his time with the witch. People were still ostracizing him, his past had not let him go. Balamb Garden was just giving him some room to breathe, accepting many of his crimes were committed through mind-control. Most days he seemed normal enough, like your regular cocky asshole, but there was an air of danger around him that called out to her. He did a good job at hiding it, but in some moments it felt like he would pull you into the fires of perpetually collapsing time if you just let him. In her head it was an exciting fantasy --- seeing the world through a witch’s eyes and, immersed in that old and suffocating power, using it to make Seifer do her bidding as the sorceress’ knight. Just imagining to chain his mind to hers and bring him to his knees made CG feel her blood move through her veins and body and she bit her lip. If her memory could be trusted, the scar on his face was far from being the only one. He had made her open one up, hadn’t he? The ghost of that memory haunted her ever since. Was that a dream or had that actually happened? Did he miss serving a sorceress?  
The knife in her pocket snapped close and the clicking sound made her grey eyes look around, noticing the crumpled piece of paper that had fallen out of her pocket while fidgeting.  
CG grabbed it and sat herself upright in bed, uncrumpling the note with a sigh. 2 weeks community service. Probably cleaning classrooms or taking pictures of idiots at school events for the Garden news. The fucking thought of it.  
After rubbing her forehead and eyes in anticipation of a headache, she noticed the writing on the paper.  
She blinked and stared at the words in front of her.  
“10 PM. Basement. Elv. 2112.”  
What?


	2. MD Level

When CG came out of the shower, her alarm clock already showed quarter past nine. 10PM did not leave much of a buffer. It was a 15 minute walk to the elevator and from there… maybe 5, maybe 30 minutes. Where was she even supposed to go? And was this going to be what she thought it was going to be? Or was it a test? Maybe he was even luring her into a trap? Was this a booty call? Or did Seifer hope she’d miss the first service cause she would not read the paper in time so he could lay an even heavier punishment down tomorrow?

  
9:18PM. CG could feel her heart beat faster and her eyes darted over the desk and the bed. Bingo.  
She threw on a pair of worn down grey cargos and a black tank top. Cursing that she had no pair with a zipper, she tied up her utility boots as fast as she could and looked at her gunblade case. The thought of a possible fight against the former army commander made her blood run cold in the best way. The force he used to wield his Hyperion and with only one arm at that. If they ever fought she’d better have something figured out by then to not end up bleeding from plenty of cuts, struggling for air under his strong grip and on the edge of a forceful orgasm. She chuckled - whatever was expecting her, she heavily doubted it was a gunblade fight to the death or till someone climaxed.

9:23PM.  
CG grabbed her keycard and made her way to the elevator.  
The student housing area was quiet. People seemed to already have gone to bed, not even indistinct shuffling could be heard. Well, most people in this wing had passed their SEED test today, so they probably were exhausted. The security at the circular hallway usually stood at each junction for 2 minutes before continuing their round. Peeking over to the lobby area, CG could not see anyone. To the other side, she could see a pair of securities in white-red robes approaching the training center.  
Perfect. Ducking just enough so her head wouldn’t be seen from the other side of the ring, she snuck to the elevator.

9:39 PM. Luckily the thing was active and a short press of the round button made the doors open. Hearing the security approach the library, CG stepped into the elevator and the doors shut with a subdued clicking sound. It was barely visible, but CG’s fingers were shaking when she selected MD level and punched the code in. She felt lightheaded and as the elevator came to life and started humming, she noticed she had been holding her breath for the last few seconds. The elevator’s night light was dim and CG briefly wondered if the elevator’s descent or what lay ahead of her was the reason for the sinking feeling in her stomach. Was she about to get herself expelled from Garden for real this time? Would Seifer be there as soon as the elevator doors opened? There was tension building up in her chest. Would she have to do actual work down here? Had the place ever been cleaned up after the mess with Master Norg? Oh shit, she had not brought her gunblade. What if there were still creatures down here? Why did she only think of this now?

  
Her thoughts began to race but were interrupted by a rattling sound as the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened. The “ding” signalled she was at her destination but outside of the elevator doors was a dark metal tunnel, scarcely lit by emergency lights on the ceiling. CG had expected a basement, not a tunnel maze.  
Fuck. She remembered how huge this area was said to be. Seconds passed with her listening into the unknown. It was so quiet down here, she could hear the blood rush through her veins. Glancing at the elevator panel that said 9:43, she stepped into the tunnel without further hesitation and steadied her stride by touching the rusty walls with her fingers. No time left to lose.  
Thinking about all the worst cases that might happen down here, she made her way through the dimly lit tunnel, only to find a ladder leading further down at the end.  
The sinking feeling in CGs stomach grew more and more with each step down she took and the ladder seemed to extend deeper into the darkness underneath and never end. If anyone caught her so far down into the garden’s restricted engine area, there’d be no explaining what she had been doing down here whatsoever. A nervous buzz started spreading in her chest.  
What if Seifer really wanted to do her dirty? Was there security down here? Cameras? Oh shit, what if she needed a different code to go up or he trapped her down here so she’d be unable to attend class tomorrow. Her heart was beating so fast, she half expected to hear it hit against the surrounding bones any moment now. What a stupid thing to do. But then, what if Almasy’s secret kink cave was waiting for her down there? Fuck the concerns, that’s not something to miss out on. That would be so fucking worth it. Nah, she wasn’t going to chicken out now.

  
CG slowly exhaled through her nose and lingered for a few seconds, holding her breath. Just think about the good stuff. His big hands grabbing her body and pulling her against his lap. His gloved hands exploring the source of heat between her thighs. Her wetness glistening on that black leather.  
That visual sent her mind spiralling and she nearly loosened her grip on the ladder. As she set her foot on the next rung, the motion pressed the seam of her pants against her skin and that gentle jolt of sensation that repeated with each step slowly started to excite her. Her cheeks were flushed and her thoughts circled around his hands exploring her body, but rung by rung she descended further towards her destination, trying to control her breath.  
Just how deep did this abyss go? After what must have been more than two minutes of going further down, the ladder finally came to an end and there was a grid at the end of it. The grid led to a flight of steps in a room with a huge pillar reaching through the floor and the ceiling. Holding onto the railing, CG looked around and took the giant space in. What was this? What purpose did it serve?  
The stairs led past giant bulbs that were attached to the far away walls. Or were those coils?  
She leaned over the railing to look down and saw the middle platform was the only place in this room to stand on aside from the staircase, the rest was empty space going further down.  
  
Something flew past her face missing her by an inch and then fell through the metal bars with a substantial echo. CG looked into the direction the whirring had come from and jumped at the sudden realization that Seifer was sitting at the bottom of the giant pillar, looking at her.  
Here? Why was he waiting here of all places?  
Her heart was racing and she tried to slow it down through long deep breaths while she went down the steps. Seifer looked stunning.  
He sat on the ground with his back leaned against the giant pillar, one leg slightly cocked. His plain black tank top hung loosely draped over his muscular body, as if to invite her hands to reach under it and feel his skin while the soft cloth would caress the back of her hand. The way his all black outfit made him blend into his environment and contrasted his light skin and blonde hair, the way it hid him in the dark while playful reflections of light danced on his necklace and guided her gaze to his collarbone. Shivers ran up and down her back. His defined arms naked and propped up on his knees. She wanted him.  
Judging by the smug grin with which he tracked her every move until she had finally made her way down to him - he knew. She didn’t let it on and stood in front of him with a challenging smile, but now that she was so close she could smell his cologne, CGs legs felt as if they were pudding. Luckily her voice did not betray her when she nodded towards him. “So what now, Mister Disciplinary Committee?” Seifer looked at her and after a few seconds unceremoniously unzipped his pants.  
A taunting smile was plastered across his face.“Now you get to work.“ He cocked back his head.  
CG bit down on her lip to suppress a smile and took some steps towards Seifer.  
Their eye contact did not break, even when she was standing over him.  
Her thighs were only inches away from his face now and she wondered if he could smell her arousal through the sturdy material of her pants as the seconds passed so slowly, time might as well have stood still. The desire to just bury his face between her thighs was driving her crazy. She leaned forward so her hands could rest against the pillar and slowly lowered herself down on him into a squatting position, her thighs brushing against his chin, his chest and down his stomach on her way down.  
When she came to a halt, Seifer’s smug grin was trapped between her arms and she let her nose ghost up the side of his neck and behind his ear, while ever so gently grinding her crotch against his lower body and the sensible resistance there. Her voice wasn’t more than a mumble into his ear. “How about you come inside?”  
  
Seifer sneered at CG and then forcefully shoved her off of his lap and got up. Her elbow hit a bump in the metal plate below and she cursed, scrambling to her feet disgracefully, while Seifer laughed and shook his head.  
“You don’t understand.”  
  
Grabbing her by the fairly short hair, the tall blonde dragged her across the floor and half threw her towards the ladder going up the giant center pillar. That mocking smile never left his scarred face. “This is your disciplinary action. And you don’t get to enjoy it.” With one arm, he dragged her into an awkward half standing position with her lower body pushed forward and her legs bent uncomfortably, with the other arm he guided her to grab one of the rungs behind her head and kneeled down to look her in the eyes. She instinctively struggled to get on her feet properly and reached to grab a higher rung, but Seifer simply kicked her struggling feet away to stop her from standing upright and kept her pinned at the exact uncomfortable height he wanted her.  
“Stay.”  
Before she could finish spitting back “Yeah, make m-”, one big hand gripped CGs jaw like a vice and muscular fingers pressed against her teeth, forcing her mouth open like a dog’s.  
  
His voice was slick and heavy like black honey and he studied her face for a few seconds. “Yeah, don’t worry about that.” With that he slowly pushed two of the fingers holding her face inside her mouth, closely watching her eyes as he pressed down the back of her tongue and made her gag. His fingers remained at the far end of her throat, pushing her tongue down which caused the trapped woman’s abdominal muscles to contract more violently than her throat and her legs were struggling to keep her up.  
A minute passed. Maybe more.  
Leaning over her and searching her face for a silent plea to stop, the only thing Seifer found was defiance behind eyes that were getting more watery by the second while the woman tried to subdue her gagging noises.  
His right arm let go of the hands pinned behind her back and ripped down her tanktop’s neckline to expose her breasts. CG nearly fell from the suddenly missing support on her arms but caught herself. She managed to tighten her grip on the metal bar, but still struggled to stay on her feet with Seifer’s fingers deep down her throat. He liked seeing how her nipples hardened while he looked at her involuntarily spasming under his own still body.  
“Alright, enough fun for you.” Seifer retracted his fingers from her mouth and casually slapped her face.  
  
While CG was catching her breath, he gratuitously smeared the excess spit that had come along onto her breasts, turned around and walked away. Standing at the edge of the platform, he took off his shirt and looked over the ledge into the darkness below.  
CG’s voice came out a bit croaky. “You telling me this is how you spent your days with the sorceress?”  
That got a hearty laugh out of shirtless Seifer. He turned around and smiled, genuinely.  
“No.”  
He made his way back to her, tank top in hand, stretching his muscles and showing off his well-trained, albeit scar covered, body. When he squatted down in front of her, his genuine smile turned into a dark but inquisitive stare he didn’t let up as he took his time tying her hands to the ladder with the black cloth and smelled her skin.  
He was so close to her, his lips faintly brushed hers as he whispered “But you’re no sorceress, are you?” before he pulled down her pants and slapped her face.  
  
Her hands trapped in the cloth binding her to the metal bar, CG lifted her head up, looked at Seifer and raised her eyebrows. “Was that supposed to hurt?”  
Seifer didn’t respond but after a few seconds slapped her face again. And then another time. The intensity did not change and his expression remained unfazed. The seconds passed and he hit her face again.  
When she moved her neck around and repositioned her head to look at him, Seifer slapped her again, a bit harder this time. CG started to turn her head back to him but her motion was cut short by another slap to the face that yanked her face to the side. Now Seifer did not stop hitting her face and landed slap after slap until she flinched away, as much as her position allowed, eyes closed.  
She expected the next slap, but the tall figure grabbed her by the hair and stood upright, the motion tugging at her scalp. CG’s eyes were still closed and Seifer smirked, watching her body’s natural reactions belie her words.  
“It might not hurt.” He waited until she opened her reddened eyes to look at him speak. When she did, he slapped her face again with his free hand and a gloating grin.  
“But I bet this is annoying you.” His words were followed by another quick series of slaps to her cheeks.The stinging pain bloomed to life where Seifer’s fingertips bruised her skin and it spread from there.  
His relentless slaps made her cheekbone radiate numb pain as well and she clenched her teeth.  
There was a painful twinge where his fingers held her hair. Seifer watched her try to keep her composure as an angry spark in her chest mingled with a first seed of desperation at how she willingly came here, for him, to be humiliated. He noticed her arms were trembling from prolonged muscle strain and her stomach muscles were hard and tensed up as she prepared to take another blow. Her legs quivered from standing as upright as possible with bent knees and on her toes. Seifer’s blue eyes took in the thin layer of sweat covering her skin from head to toes and his gaze lingered on those hard nipples on her soft and propped up breasts.  
  
Instead of another slap, he tightened his grip on her hair and pulled her head back. That forced her neck and back into a deep arch so her breasts came up even more exposed. She was also forced to lift her hips accordingly. The motion caused a light breeze that caressed her nipples and CG closed her eyes and held her breath at the sensation.  
Her body hurt from the strain and her leg muscles were exhausted, but with her body also on full display for Seifer and at his mercy, she felt heat spreading from her abdomen.  
How not only her body was warming up but also how her pussy started to open up to him.  
Every slow breath sent warm blood pulsing through her body down to the center of her desire. As she thought about all the ways Seifer could enter or use her body right now, CG felt not only the walls in her mouth getting wetter. The moan that echoed through the room when Seifer suddenly smacked her breast startled herself and pulled her back to reality.  
  
Of course he was smirking at her when she opened her eyes. She turned her head to avoid his gaze. He was not supposed to hear her moan, not from this. Not for taking his entertainment from her. She wanted to moan for him when giving him pleasure. Or when he was pleasuring her. This was all wrong. The muscular blonde landed a violent slap on her face to make her head snap back to him. It stung, but another moan escaped her lips and bounced back and forth between the metal walls of the room. She didn’t want to give him the gratification, but letting all the pent up tension out felt good.  
The grip on her hair tightened and Seifer leaned down over CG, his breath on her arched neck. He wet his lips and made a suspenseful pause before he spoke.  
“Ask for it.”  
  
Despite that giving her visible goosebumps, the short and barely dressed cadet replied in the blink of an eye, her voice a bit throaty but confident.  
“Hit me.”  
Seifer pushed her away and laughed. CG struggled to regain her balance and frowned.  
  
The amused head of the disciplinary committee clapped for show. “Not bad. Didn’t think you had it in you to surprise me.“  
With a quick glance at the ground he pulled his belt out of the loops holding it and produced his leather gloves from his pockets. “If you ask so nicely though, I’ll gladly oblige.”  
Not holding back, Seifer smacked the heavy leather belt against her midriff right away and made her cry out. The room acoustics amplified her voice.  
The wet sound of leather on skin hung in the air while CG felt her eyes water up and cursed under her breath. “Yeah, we will have to do something about this noise.”  
Seifer folded the belt to a different length before hitting her again.  
This time the leather struck her thigh and she cried out and cursed again. Before she could press her lips back together, he shoved his crumpled black gloves into her mouth. The leather was thick and filled up her mouth enough to push back her uvula and tickled her throat. She gagged right away. So much that after only a few seconds threads of drool already hung down from her bottom lip to her exposed breasts.  
That was a view very close to what Seifer wanted to see for what he had in mind.  
  
„You violated section 4.1.“ He stretched the belt and felt it up „So I will let you have 4 strokes.“  
The rich sound of leather repeatedly hitting skin filled the air and CG grunted and groaned into her gag, jerking away from each hit with tears on her cheeks and spit running down the sides of her mouth.  
By now her arms felt like they were made of pins and needles and she was expecting to lose the feeling in her hands soon.  
Already, standing was not an option for her anymore, so she just limply hung from the ladder. Her skin was on fire where the belt had bitten her and she could feel the outlines of the smacks pulsating stronger than the other areas. Zoning in on that hot pulsating pain on her ribcage and thighs, she discovered a matching but less painful feeling between her legs.  
CG tilted her head back and stared at the ceiling. For a moment she contemplated saying something, but the gloves were still tucked into her mouth and her saliva ran down the sides of her jaw and neck.  
What she got was another taunt as Seifer sized her up. “One or two more for good measure. You seem like you need it.”  
  
A guttural squeal of pain escaped her lips when the belt suddenly came cracking down on her face. She thrashed around in her position and stared at Seifer with red watery eyes, more excess spit dropping onto her breasts and the ground.  
Through his already unzipped pants, CG could see something she’d much rather feel right now and it seemed like Seifer was waiting for this as well.  
How long was he going to make her soak in her own juices?  
As if he read her thoughts, he took a step towards her and ever so slowly, observing every single saliva thread eventually falling off, pulled the crumpled gloves out of her mouth. When he put them on, his voice sounded thick with anticipation as he alternated between looking into her green-gray eyes and down her shaking and slick body.  
“Thank you for preparing these for me.” His leather gloves were covered in her spit and with one hand he reached down into his pants and began to stroke himself.  
While his lubricated hand effortlessly slid over his cock and worked it harder, he lightly slapped her cheek with his other hand and said “But now it’s time to really get you wet enough for me.”  
  
Not waiting for her to catch up with the implication, he pushed three fingers deep down her throat, this time without stopping and quickly pulled them out again as her throat muscles violently contracted.  
That brought plenty of clear saliva up which he smeared across her face and breasts before repeating the process ignoring her throaty coughs and leaving a trail of thick saliva from her neck down to her pussy.  
His hand was covered in so much spit, his gloved fingers slid into the warm folds between CG’s legs like it was nothing. The way he spread her so easily but with no tenderness and just pushed inside stole a startled but deep moan from her lips.  
Her hips bucked forward to his.  
Yet, Seifer had no intention of remaining between CG’s legs to give pleasure and pulled his fingers out of her, smearing her juices onto her body and breasts with the rest and shoved his fingers right back down her throat again and made her gag.  
Her eyes rolled back and she lifted her chest towards him, as if looking up would prevent her from retching.  
The fluid coating her nipples made them more sensitive to the air touching them and her body convulsed under Seifer’s fingers. The damp and sticky layer of spit made her feel every movement of her torso.  
She could even feel a cold breeze tease her fluid-coated clit. It tickled and demanded attention and CG wished Seifer would just rub his thumb against it.  
The more her stomach convulsed and worked the muscles in her lower body into thinking the convulsions came from something sexual, the more it really grew into an itch that she needed scratched. His fingers had left her slippery and feeling open and empty. Her body desperately craved a way to find pleasure.  
If hints of air on skin already aroused her so much she panted through her nose while gagging, what would happen if the sorceress’ knight were to suck on her nipples or let her replace the patient hand stroking his cock with her wet pussy?  
Somewhere in her choking noises, there was a needy wheezing. She did not notice, but Seifer withdrew his hand from inside her throat after a few seconds, only to use her slippery saliva to abruptly pump his wet fingers into the dripping hole between her thighs.  
CG barely had time to gasp for air before his hand was back up, smearing her juices all over her face, her nose, her eyes. His thumb pulled down her bottom lip and his fingers pushed into her mouth again.  
  
Instead of violating her throat further, the gloved fingers lingered on her lips for the second CG took to catch on and start to diligently lick them clean. Her face was coated in her drying spit and fresh lubrication and as her tongue played around Seifer’s fingers and the spaces between, she indulged her own heavily sweet and coppery taste and smell. It got to her head and made her aware of how aroused she was.  
When she moved her head and mouth along Seifer’s fingers, letting his fingertips explore every corner of her mouth, she looked up into his scarred face and his cold eyes.  
He watched her every movement on his fingers, how her breasts glistened with spit and slightly bounced back and forth as she licked her own juices off of him and his observant gaze caught her like a deer in headlights.  
His eyes, the smell of her own arousal enveloping her senses, the sight of his naked upper body towering over her, to hear how his hand worked his cock to the sight of her, CG couldn’t help but close her eyes and moan as her tongue worked his fingers and his hands playfully worked her mouth.  
  
Seifer let her have a few moments to get lost in and curiously watched her clench her abdominal muscles in sync with her head gliding back and forth on his fingers. An interesting effort on her part, but not one he was going to let pass. He locked his hand around her jaw, forcing her to open her mouth unnaturally wide. She looked up at him, tried to read his icy expression, but when their eyes locked, he let go of her face, took off his gloves and kicked her feet away from under her. His voice oozed snideness.  
“You get what I give you, CG.”  
  
Then hit her across the face so hard, the impact split her lip open and drew blood. In retaliation she threw all her weight into a bold attempt to break free.  
“Fuck you” she spat with such force that some of her blood flew against his bare muscular chest.  
The arrogant sneer on Seifer’s face made her blood boil. With all strength she could muster, she tried to pull away from the metal bar, but it was no good. Her muscles refused to fight as much as her spirit, her hands were unresponsive and numb and all that was left to do for her was to grunt and scream in frustration.  
Seifer watched her futile struggles, calmly wiped the blood off his chest and rubbed some of it onto the tip of his still engaged member.  
“What would Quistis say if she could see you now?” his eyes searched hers for a reaction. “You want to be a SEED so badly but you can’t even break free from a shirt.”  
  
CG hung from the ladder, her knees hovered some inches above the ground, her weight rested on her wrists and she looked up to the ceiling. Her struggles stopped.  
Slow and deep breaths made her chest rise and fall. First she thought she was going to laugh hysterically any moment now, but what finally broke the silence after the time window for a clever retort was long gone, was a snivelling sound.  
CG still looked up at the ceiling, forcing her eyes wide open to stop the tears pushing past her eyelids, but her breathing became faster and more shallow and the snivelling turned into sobbing.  
There was nothing she could do to stop it.  
A cold feeling spread in her chest and froze her heart and she felt miserable, unable to stop the feelings crashing over her, unable to break free, unable to come up with a retort, unable to retain a semblance of pride and unable to pass the fucking test.  
With Seifer standing right in front of her with a widening smirk, she gave in.  
Her throat hurt, pain radiated through her face, the salty tears left a burning trail on her abused cheeks and gathered on her bruised lips, her nose stung from suppressing her tears and all feeling had left her arms.  
  
“Make it stop.” she rasped. “Please, Seifer. This isn’t fun anymore.”  
The senior SEED got out of his pants, stood naked in front of her and caressed her breasts. Unfortunately he was as beautiful as he was uncaring. “I told you. You don’t get to enjoy this.”  
  
As expected, her height was perfect for him like this.  
Seifer’s big hands both grabbed CG’s head and held it in place. His thumb pushed her lips apart and with one generous hip motion he pushed his whole length into her mouth and past her tongue.  
She did not bother resisting and let it happen.  
His cock was a lot girthier than his fingers and when his tip pushed past her tongue and into her throat, CG’s eyes widened and watered up while her gag reflex made her retch.  
She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t get him out. He was too big to be in her throat and it hurt. She panicked.  
Her whole body jerked in an attempt to break free, but with no strength left and her knees dangling in the air it was still to no use. Seifer’s hands easily kept her head right where he wanted her and he relished the feeling of her throat spasms massaging his hard flesh.  
That tight wetness placed for him to derive pleasure from drew a long content groan out of him. When her choking noises grew too loud for him to enjoy the moment and he saw her tear-filled grey eyes completely watered up, he carefully pulled back out. “I’m not gonna let you pass out. You’re not getting off so easily.”  
  
Now that his cock was coated in thick saliva that CG also still coughed up and spit out, everything was right back where he had wanted it. The next slap to her face made her look at him and the single shallow sound was followed by a series of irregular brief gargles when he started to fuck her mouth.  
CG had expected him to go fast and rough, but he took his time and instead went slow and deep.  
His thrusts were slow enough for her to feel the curved shape of his plump tip when it brushed past her lips, his velvety and warm skin on her tongue and his firm flesh filling her mouth.  
Every time he lingered at the deepest spot inside her mouth before pulling back out, CG’s face was buried in his crotch and she could smell the warm and metallic scent of his skin. An obvious indicator he had fire magic junctioned right now. The idea of that fire magic pulsing under his skin while his dick was sliding in and out of her mouth made her pussy twitch.  
How his flesh could heat up her body and she would melt onto him. Again and again he pushed past her lips and CG started to feel the inside of her mouth grow hot.  
A low moan left Seifer’s lips and his thrusts became faster, but he loosened his grip on CG’s head.  
She instinctively relaxed her neck and leaned back a few inches, but compensated for the missing depth by using her tongue more. Seifer noticed and occasionally stopped moving for a few seconds to let her service him, sometimes sighing when she sucked. After a bit he sized the bound woman up again and took a step back.  
  
Stroking himself but with a giddy twinkle in his eyes he asked “You still got the same junctions?”  
CG cleared her throat and looked at him with a crooked grin “Your changes of pace are rough to keep up with, you know that?”  
There was a thread of saliva hanging from the corner of her mouth that Seifer brushed away with his thumb. “Don’t play with fire if you can’t stand the heat.”  
“I would shrug, but my hands are tied.” Gently CG nestled her cheek against Seifer’s thumb and looked at him. The curious expression was still present on his face and his ocean blue eyes were flirting with her ego. To know the prospect of her benefits made him look at her like this made CG’s heart beat faster. "Yeah." She looked at him and reassuringly nodded. “They are the same. You think I would go and suddenly switch to fucking Carb--” she bit her lip. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to. Yes. They are the same.”  
That earned her not only an approving nod from Seifer, but he also reached over to her wrists and started untying the makeshift shirt rope that held her in place.  
  
CG could feel the magic-enhanced heat of his body so close to hers making the hairs on her body stand up and threatening to singe them. She sighed and breathed in when his hot fingertips loosened the knots of his shirt and touched her wrists. The slight pull was constantly there, but when CG sighed into his touch, Seifer felt how he was physically drawn to her yearning body. It was as if there was a magnet between them. A dry electric smell hung in the air and he wanted to lose himself in the heavy sensation pushing down on him.  
  
His fingertips traced the shape of her arms and he kissed down her neck.  
When her hands came loose and she was about to stumble instead of managing to stand upright, Seifer caught her at the small of her back. His hand was so big and CG was so short, nearly her whole back from side to side rested on his fingers.  
Seifer's free hand firmly held and steadied the side of her neck. Startled and with her mouth half open, the young woman looked up at him and felt like she was still falling.  
Small bursts of heat flared up against the sensitive skin on her neck and made her shiver from excitement.  
She licked her lips looking at the scar that ran across Seifer’s face and wanted nothing more than to feel and taste it. If only he would lean in closer.  
The gravity aura came down harder on Seifer than he had expected. Spurred on by the waves of pressure in his lower body, their mouths connected before he could think about it. His lips were as firm as hers pushing against him. The force of the pull made Seifer’s teeth hit against hers but within a few seconds of lusting struggle, they figured out just the right amount of resistance needed to keep the balance.  
The saliva on their tongues felt like spilled gasoline coating a fantasy about to go up in flames. CG tried to hold on to Seifer’s neck. His tongue in her mouth made her hips beckon for the same care, but her arms weren’t up to the task of supporting her own weight yet.  
Without breaking the kiss, Seifer walked over to the stairs with her and, fighting the magnetic attraction between their bodies, lowered her down so she could sit on the steps. His fingers traced along her collarbone and over her breasts. The fire spell he conjured half its way when he massaged her breasts made CG gasp into the kiss and tighten the pressure compressing his body.  
It was as if he was trapped in a satin sleeve that was tightening in on him threatening to crack his bones and right now there was nothing he wanted more than to burn and be crushed.

The rough kneading of her breasts had CG moan under his touch but when he squeezed and pulled CG’s nipples and a fira spell flared up under his fingers, she screamed out in surprise and pain.  
She arched her back and spread her legs wanting that fire to eat her up alive and her desire lashed out with a full demi spell that pushed the sorceress’ knight down onto his knees.  
He looked up to see her look down on him, the dark demi particles still surrounding them, her chest heaving, her arm reaching down her body and her fingers holding her folds spread open for him.  
She licked her lips staring at him with hungry eyes clouded by the fading demi spell and he absentmindedly mirrored it and licked his own lips.  
His ears were thundering from the blood rush caused by the spell.  
His desire rushed through him with such urgency, CG winced out in pain when his middle finger scorched along her wet folds and slid into her.  
She had no time to get accustomed to the searing hot finger exploring and pushing against her slippery swollen walls. Seifer was already face down between her thighs, lapping up the slick temptation oozing out of her.  
The way he licked her slit from bottom to top and fired small bursts of heat against her clit, made CG melt into his mouth.  
He was dangerously close to burning her delicate areas with the intensity of his desire, but Seifer was lost in how her juices kept coating his fingers and face, the wet sound of the pleasures he gave, the sweet and electric smell of her, the gravitational force holding his body in place and how her moans grew louder and echoed through the basement.  
Her vision was blurry from the exhaustion, the heat, her spiraling desire, the force pulling them back and forth and the bursts of pain and lust Seifer inflicted on her.  
She felt herself tense up around his finger and couldn’t help but grab his hair and grind her crotch into his face.  
Seifer let the fire under his hands die down and pushed his cooled down fingers faster into her heat.  
He teasingly stretched her open with his middle and ring finger and when he sucked on her aching clit, he made her scream.  
Her vaginal muscles cramped up more forceful around his fingers and her body was trembling around him. He called the fire in his body back to life and with scorching hot fingers slid through her folds to push back on her muscles.  
When he made his digits flare up inside her, the invisible force gripping his body tightened up and took his breath away as CG let out a strained loud curse and shoved Seifer off of her.  
Panting for breath she looked at him and got up to close the distance.  
The way he lay sprawled on the ground, slightly propped up on his elbows, a dusty ray of light giving his blond hair a surreal glow and crawling over his sweat-covered body fueled her hunger for him.  
  
CG clicked her tongue and looked him up and down. “I’m sure you know and have heard this more than once, but you are a sight for sore eyes, Almasy.”  
Seifer shot her a glance and massaged his most attentive part. “I know.” A sarcastic smile crossed his face and he nodded towards her. “And now shut up. You’re not here to tell me what I already know.”  
  
That made her laugh. “What a romantic dream you are.”  
She finally managed to get out of the pants loosely dangling at her ankles and kicked them away.  
Seifer grabbed her calves and pulled her down onto his lap. Leaning over him on all fours, she basked in the heat that emanated from his body and felt the hairs on her skin roll up.  
Their lips touched and CG groaned and panted into his mouth with pleasure when he kneaded her butt and told her to tell him more about that romantic dream of hers.  
With each kneading motion he spread not only her cheeks but the far end of the lips craving to accommodate him from tip to base.  
He listened in to the audible sound of that as, massaging her thighs and the soft flesh below her crotch with warm pulsating fingers, he lowered her onto his dick. She rubbed her body against the velvety tip on her own and Seifer could feel the force field around his body expand and retract again with every twitch of the muscles delicately teasing him.  
The heat was engulfing them both in patches of feverish sensation running underneath their skin and he finally pushed himself into her, firmly holding her hips in place so she was neither able to push nor pull back.  
Seifer smiled as he watched CG try to wriggle her clit against his lower body while he was buried deep inside her but not moving and kept her attempts for friction in check.  
Waves of heat were radiating from deep within her core as if her physical body was burning up and dissolving into the heated up air surrounding them.  
Her gravity field relentlessly closed in on them when Seifer pulled out of her tensed up vagina and pressed them closer together.  
It took some effort to resist the pressure and both of them stared at each other enjoying this little game.  
  
Under CGs heavy breathing, Seifer pushed himself into her again and reveled in the sensation of her pussy melting onto him like liquid wax as the gravitational pull relaxed and expanded. Arching her back, she propped herself up with her hands on his thighs and rocked her hips into his thrusts.  
Both were breathing heavily now, caught up in the flames of need and under the strain of demi pushing down on them every time their bodies stopped being one.  
Pulling the scar on his face into an exerted frown between pushing in and out of CGs glowing body, Seifer rubbed his thumb against the source of her desire.  
His fingers drew moans out of her that resonated through the forcefield pulsating around his body and made him shiver in return.  
He was caught in shockwaves massaging his whole body and mind in sync with her walls clenching around him and sweat was running down both their backs.  
It was as draining as it was addictive and both were past the point of no return.  
The former sorceress knight lost himself in the wet and demanding sensations capturing him and his thrusts picked up pace as he bottomed out into the heat around him.  
His warm voice echoed through the air with a surprised groan when the push and pull of their bodies, the fire and force between them and CGs slick pussy coaxed an orgasm out of him before he had time to realize it was happening. CG yelped in surprise and cursed when he came and spilled his lust as hot as liquid fire inside of her.  
She winced in a brief flash of pain and the gravity field around them collapsed. "Fuck, watch what you are doing!“ She started to crawl off of him on all fours, assuming he would need a moment to come down, but he glanced at her and grabbed her by her waist. „I’m not done doing you just yet.“  
His clearly skilled fingers found their way to their destination in the blink of an eye and slipped between her damp folds reigniting her hunger. It took less than a minute and Seifer‘s smouldering fingers had her cry out in pleasure as her own orgasm crashed over her. A faint echo of the previous shockwaves rode through them and pushed them onto the metal grid.  
She collapsed onto Seifer as he let go of her waist, only to have him wipe off his fingers in her hair and then shove her off with an amused grunt.  
  
Staring at the ceiling in silence, they lay next to each other for a while, tracing the fresh memories of their encounter.  
Only in this silence did CG notice the quiet humming that hung in the air and seemed to originate from the coils on the walls. Even without the fire magic it was pretty warm down here, but the air was a bit stuffy.  
“Do you -”  
“No.”  
“But you don-”  
“No.”  
She sighed. Alright then.  
A few minutes passed with CG thinking about when would be a good time to leave but at the same time unwilling to leave when there still was a little bit of the moment left.  
She didn’t want to be intrusive, that would just seal this as a one time deal, so she just listened to his steady breathing and took in his musky amber scent.  
Just this exchange had made the memory of their kiss start to fade as if it had been weeks since it happened. She turned to look at him and noticed she still didn’t know what his scar felt like. Seifer grabbed his things he had used as a makeshift pillow and got up.  
Unbuttoned pants loosely rested on his hips. The soft dark fabric was a strong contrast to the pale skin and visible muscles on his upper body and arms. He was looking in the direction where she was sitting with crossed legs but his gaze was turned very much inwards and miles away. After a few seconds he snapped back and proceeded to walk to the edge of the platform.  
There he stood again, both hands holding onto the railing, staring down into the darkness below as if something was there, talking to him.  
CG gathered her pants and things from around the room and put them back on while she walked over to the stairs she came down earlier. Despite the best intentions to not intrude and just leave she turned around before stepping onto the stairs and said one thing.  
“If you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you.”  
He did not respond. It was hard to see in the dim light and with the distance between them, but CG thought she saw his lips curl into a smile before she turned away.  
While she walked back up to the maze of tunnels, a shiver ran down her back and she worried it was not for the right reason.


End file.
